


Small Lie and a Lost Bet

by Naruhime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruhime/pseuds/Naruhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a small lie to get Ino of my back. Then came the bet which I lost. Than HE came back in time for the festival. All would have worked out if he didn't say it. But he did and we were doomed. Let's just hope Tsunade doesn't hear about it before we can set things right and get this mission over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Lie and a Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Few things you should know. I am not a native speaker, so please forgive any mistakes I might have made in the text. I did re-read it several times, but there is only so much the spellchecker and me can catch and correct. 
> 
> Hope this will not discourage you from reading ;) 
> 
> Second, this is my first story I have posted for the public to read. It was already once posted on a different Fan Fiction page, but I have decided to also use AO3 and take this as an opportunity to re-read and re-work the story as I believe that I have grown a bit as a writer since I started writing this story few years back and that the readers deserve a more consistent quality :)
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading and I really hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Rain was pouring hard outside the window. Sakura sighed looking out at the rain drops knocking on the hospital window and trees bending to the strong rifts of wind.

She already finished all the outstanding medical reports that were neatly piled on her desk. It had been a slow night so she finally had some time to catch up on them. Feeling a bit down from the weather she got up and went to the nurse's station to check if there is some work for her to distract herself. The weather wasn't getting any better and it made her feel uneasy. Storms like these never brought anything good and it was just too quiet.

Walking through the darkened halls she tried to brush the bad feeling away, thinking it was just the weather that brought darker thoughts to most people. She wasn't the type to get depressed. Better said she fought against it with work, friends and a good chick flick accompanied with comfort food from time to time. The chick flick movies were of course a well kept secret that not even Ino knew about. It would be too embarrassing to acknowledge that she feels all girly and delicate from time to time. It just wouldn't go with her image of a hard working down to earth medic-nin she was. Not at all. 

Ever since she was young she was a tomboy. Only time she acted all girly and quite frankly stupid was when she was fawning all over Sasuke during her academy years. But since he left she got over her fan-girl period. Of course she didn't stop loving him but it wasn't a love with the big L. She loved him as a friend and as a brother of sorts. Now being all grown up and with little illusions left about life she didn't allow herself to get all weak and depressed over things she couldn't change. At least not on the outside. Not where others would notice. She learned to control her emotions and became a less open book for others to read. Her emotions, whatever they might be were her own and she did not share them with the world so openly. She kept them inside and showed the world only what she wanted them to see.

As she approached the nurses’ station and before she could ask if there was anything at all she could help, the main doors behind her flung open and three people stumbled in. She immediately ran forward as she saw their dark stained clothes and dripping water that ran down on the floor from their wet clothes that was colored red with their blood.

"Akime, get the OR ready and get more help." Sakura barked at the young nurse standing by the desk. She was standing there with big scared eyes and frozen to the spot. Sakura shouted her name again.

"Akime! I said now. Akime! Go!" finally her eyes fixed on Sakura instead on the bloody floor.

"A-ah, yes Sakura-san." the young girl finally unfroze from her spot and ran to do her job. By that time Sakura was already by the injured shinobi. Two were dragging the third almost unconscious shinobi between them. She immediately directed her attention on the unconscious man.

"What happened?" She asked the other two as she started to check the third ones injuries furrowing her brows in concentration.

"We were ambushed by rogue-nin on the way back from our mission. Raku was already injured when we were coming back. He lost a lot of blood."

At the familiar voice Sakura turned her head to the speaker.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed in surprise and alarm.

"Yo, Sakura-chan.” he gave her a tired eye crease as he smiled under his wet and dirty mask.

"Are you ok? Are you injured?" she immediately scanned his body with her eyes for any noticeable injuries. 

"Just a few scratches. Take care of the others first." He assured her as he saw her investigative green eyes on him.

The other medics were already by them with a gurney and with their help they lay Raku on it.

"Look at the other-" before she could finish the sentence the other shinobi holding Raku upright, collapsed on her.

"O-oh, ok. We need another gurney. Now!" she puffed as she tried to steady herself with the dead weight of the other man on her.

 ***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***

Discarding her blood stained gloves Sakura whipped the sweat from her forehead. The surgeries were a success but they left her with little chakra to spare. She will have to get Ino or Shizune to cover the rest of the shift. Just in case another emergency comes in. As she walked outside the OR she saw a hunched figure sitting on the chair and walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi. You can go-" she touched his shoulder to get his attention but instead of looking at her he collapsed forward on the ground.

"Kakashi, you idiot!" she started murmuring curses under her nose as she quickly pushed her chakra into his body checking him for injuries. "Idiot! Stupid, careless idiot!"

"Akime, Seya!" she called out to the nurses that were right behind the corner. "Come here now! Akime, find Shizune and quickly bring her here. Seya, help me get him to the OR and prepare him. That idiot has been sitting here with internal bleeding. Didn't anyone check him?" 

The young nurses looked at each other nervously. 

"He said he was alright. He said that he is just waiting for the outcome of the surgeries." Seya said in a small voice, knowing full well that she should have done her job more thoroughly and there was no excuse that would justify not taking care of one of the most important ninjas of the village.

"You should never trust Hatake Kakashi when he is in the hospital! Okay? Next time make him get a check-up when he comes in like this from a mission." Sakura scolded the young nurses.

With the help of Seya they got him to the OR and Sakura tried her best to stabilize him until Shizune got there. She was too low on chakra to help him more but she did as much as she could all the while scolding herself for not checking him earlier. I should have known that he would hide his injuries and leave the hospital as soon as he could without getting checked. He is such an idiot when it comes to his health. To get him to the annual check-up one usually had to drag him there with a kunai pressed to his neck.

Her knees were starting to shake from exhaustion and she hoped that Shizune will get here as soon as possible. She had to give her all in the previous surgeries as both were badly injured and she was now running too low on charka to fully heal him. Sakura hoped that what she was doing will be enough because they both were cutting it really close. If he survives this she will beat him and heal him and punch him again just to make sure it will get to his thick head that he needs to get treated no matter how small he thinks the injury is. 

"Damn it Kakashi!"

***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*** 

First thing that he noticed when he gradually regained consciousness was the smell of disinfectant. He groaned inwardly as he realized exactly why he smelled disinfectant. He couldn't remember going home. That meant only one thing. He was still in the hospital. Slowly he cracked his lone eye open. He had to blink few times as the room was bathed in bright light coming from the sun shining through the hospital window. When his eye adjusted to the light he managed to look at his surroundings and noticed someone standing by the window.

"Awake, are we?" a feminine voice spoke with a hint of accusation.

"We can always go back to sleep." Kakashi replied and proceeded to close his eye.

"Not so fast. You have been asleep for the past three days. I need to do a check-up before you drift off again."

A grunt was his only reply.

"You have been awake few times but you drifted back to sleep before you were fully conscious."

Sakura sighed and came closer to his bed. She started the usual check-up procedures. Shinning an annoyingly bright light into his eyes and then the worst part came. Her hands started to glow with a faint green light. He knew she had to check him internally too but it was accompanied with THE side-effect. 

It tickled. 

To some people it felt nice and warm tingling feeling. But to him it was hell on earth. How can he maintain his image when he bursts into giggles every time someone uses healing chakra on him? He had to muster all concentration he had to stop the giggles from coming out from him. Oh, kami I can't hold it for too long. It happens only when Sakura is using her healing chakra on him but the truth is, she is the only medic he ever let’s come near him for the past few years. It just might be her specific chakra that has this effect on him or she is really doing it on purpose.

"Ha -Ehm-hm" Kakashi stifled the giggle with a fake cough.

Sakura shot him a quick look and furrowed her eyebrows more in concentration and bit on her lower lip. If he didn’t know her better he would have thought she was fighting a smirk. Her chakra receded from his body and she gave a satisfied nod and a bright smile just before she punched him in the arm. 

"You can't do this Kakashi-sensei. You had a serious internal injury. Combined with chakra depletion, lets just say you had about another 10 minutes before you would be beyond saving." She proceeded to give him THE stare as he massaged the injured spot knowing full well that there was no point in protesting. She mastered the stare around the time that she became jounin, at 18 and a medic with her own research team in the hospital. Even Naruto would get the drift when she used it on him. She reserved this stare mostly for those more hospital-phobic shinobi and friends. Being on the receiving end of it made you wish you could turn back time. Even as child, no adult could stare at him like that and make him feel so guilty as she could. He kind of started to wish he was still in coma.

"What a nice weather. It finally stopped raining huh?" he used an evasive tactic and gave her an eye crinkle, but as expected it didn't really work. Well, he had to give it a try.

"Don't try to change the subject. This is a serious matter Kakashi!" she held the stare for a while and than smiled.

"But it seems you will survive just fine this time. Just don't be so stubborn next time and let someone get a look at you. Ok?" She smiled at him. Something wasn't right. He had the feeling that the lecture was a bit too short and her smile just a bit too sweet.

"Mhm." Kakashi nodded tentatively and tried to merge into the bed as he prepared for the oncoming thing that Sakura would unleash at him any moment now. He yawned and closed his eye and tried to pretend that he went back to sleep.

"You think that will work?" an unimpressed reply came from Sakura.

"Hm? What?" He said with still closed eyes forcing himself to sleep. He had a bad feeling about what was about to come.

"Eh-hm Kakashi?" he carefully cracked his eye open. 

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Would-you-go-out-with-me-to-the-festival-on-Friday?" She blurted the sentence out in one breath and closed her eyes in the process. She cracked one eye open, face scrunched as one would do when looking at especially scary scene in a movie. 

He couldn't really decipher all of what she said but he got the general idea. His one visible eye widened at the suggestion of them going out. On a date.

"Go out?" He asked, trying to stall time and to ascertain he heard her right.

"It wouldn't really be a date. We just need to break up." She smiled and nodded her head as if it made perfectly good sense.

"Break up? Am I missing something?" Kakashi was now completely lost and confused. Did he miss part of the conversation somewhere? A date? Break up? Does that mean they are together and going out? He tried to remember if he hit his head on the mission that could explain the little amnesia he had about their relationship.

"For how long was I in a coma?"


End file.
